Harry Potter and the Last Great War
by stephanie johnson
Summary: FINISHED! Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco are transported back to WW2 where they witness the fight between Dumbledore and the dark wizard, Grindelwald. Reviews and flames welcome! OK, ok, it's H/H and AD/MM... enjoy!
1. It Begins

OK, big disclaimer here, I don't own the characters, etc. and probably didn't know enough about them to take on this project, but my lovely friend over there... ::pointing angrily at "isis malfoy" who is giggling in the corner:: is forcing me to write it anyway. Ummm... (she's beta-reading btw) This takes place the seventh year... they are all hovering around 18.  
  
"Malfoy! Give that back!" Hermoine's cheeks flustered with anger as she tried her best to intimidate the Slytherin senior.  
  
The thin gold chain could be seen through Draco's fingers as he clutched the small hourglass in his palm. "Why should I? I think I could have a lot of fun with it," he sneered. "Just think, I could go back and pick on you and your friends at the same time in different places," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, you are so lucky that I..." she murmured through clenched teeth as she curled her hands at her waist.  
  
"That you what? That you aren't a real witch, Mudblood?" His sneer turned from lightly teasing to harsh in a split second. "I suppose then I'd be in real trouble."  
  
Hermoine went red in the face. Her fists clenched harder, her nails biting into her palms as tears threatened her eyes. Even years after the first time he had used the insult on her it still stung. Draco noticed the slight movement as Hermoine's hand reached into her pocket for her wand. Before she could even grasp it, his was at the ready, pointed directly at her.  
  
"Drop it, Malfoy," a voice called from the passageway.  
  
"Who's going to make me?" he jeered.  
  
"Me," Ron Weasley said as he stepped into the light on Draco's right.  
  
"And me," Harry said from his left. Both had their wands focused on Draco.  
  
While he was distracted, Hermoine managed to pull her wand out and focus it between Draco's eyes. Harry and Ron moved in to take hold of Malfoy's upper arms. "Give it back to her, Malfoy," Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"Or what?" he asked, trying to stay tough to the last.  
  
"Or I'll take it back," Hermoine said as she reached for the Time Turner. As she reached for it, Draco's hand reached out to grasp her wrist as he turned the hourglass. 


	2. When Are We?

Once the world had stopped spinning, Hermoine tore her arm away from Draco's grasp. "You idiot! Do you know what you've done? Well, do you?"  
  
Draco shook off the grips of the other boys, taking a few steps back while they got their bearing straight. "You should be glad that Crabbe and Goyle were expelled last year. You'd have never laid your filthy hands on me," he muttered to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Draco, give us the Time Turner so that we can go back to where we've come from," Harry said, holding his hand out. His unruly black hair fell over his forehead, casting shadows over his bright green eyes.  
  
"Or when we came from, even," Ron added, a slightly confused look overtaking his freckled face.  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermoine mentioned, noticing where they were for the first time. "Why aren't we at Hogwarts? We should be in the same spot as we were before."  
  
"Unless Hogwarts hasn't been built yet," Ron added, a slight quiver to his voice as he imagined when they must be to not have Hogwarts.  
  
"No, this doesn't look familiar at all... Draco, what have you done?" Hermoine asked, irritated.  
  
Draco's icy eyes pierced hers as he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, an explosion threw the four of them to the ground. They heard the roar of Muggle airplanes soaring above them as more explosions rattled the earth. Once the ground stopped shaking, Ron, Harry, and Hermoine stood and dusted the dirt off their black robes. "That just proves it. Hogwarts was built long before airplanes were invented. Draco, give me the..." Hermoine scanned the area for Draco but he seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
  
"Where did he go?" Ron asked, trying in vain to see into the forests.  
  
"Blast him," Harry muttered. "Dusk is coming quickly. We must find Draco before we're stuck here." Harry was right, the trees that they were surrounded by at the moment seemed to be embracing the shadows as the sun sank.  
  
Draco listened to the three Gryffindors attempt to discover his whereabouts before running off through the trees to the east. He decided to have a little fun exploring and destroying things. From the explosions, he gathered that destruction was the order of the day, and ran off to join the fun gleefully.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can't just sit here all night. The planes were flying east. They will turn around and go back to their base. Maybe we can find something there," Harry said.  
  
"I suppose it's as good a plan as any," Ron agreed.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense," Hermoine said to herself until Harry walked up to touch her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, Hermoine. We'll figure it out, and find Draco." Hermoine nodded and started walking after Ron, who had already started weaving through the trees toward the sunset.  
  
As night drew closer and it started to get dark, Ron raised his wand to try a simple illumination spell. Harry threw his arm out to stop him just before he muttered the incantation.  
  
"Wha-" Ron started before Hermoine's hand closed over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh... Somebody's up ahead. I can smell the fire," Harry whispered.  
  
"I can smell a lot more than that," Ron whispered back. "Smells like a musty old locker room if you ask me."  
  
"It must be a camp of some sort," Hermoine offered.  
  
"I don't think I want to know if they're the good guys or the bad," Ron said, taking a step back.  
  
"I think it would be wisest to go around," Harry agreed. Hermoine nodded her head in agreement. The three teens tiptoed around, giving the encampment wide berth. A few miles farther and they stumbled into a road.  
  
"All roads must lead to some sort of civilization at some point," Ron said. "And where there's civilization, there's bound to be food," he added, hearing his stomach start to rumble.  
  
"We shouldn't stay on the road though, it's too dangerous, and obvious," Hermoine warned.  
  
"We'll follow it from a distance," Harry said, walking into the trees on one side of the path. Hermoine and Ron both stared after him, then followed.  
  
The moon was high in the night sky when Harry heard Hermoine stumble behind him. He stopped and turned to her. "Are you alright? We should stop; get our rest. We don't know how far the next town is."  
  
Hermoine rose her head proudly and replied, "I'm quite alright thank you." She almost insisted that they press on when she saw Ron sink gratefully to his rear. "But I'm afraid Ron hasn't got the strength to continue tonight."  
  
Harry nodded and sat against a tree stump. Hermoine sat apart from the other two and curled up between the roots of a rather large tree. "Besides," she said with a yawn, "we've all had a long day."  
  
Harry watched as Hermoine and Ron fell into slumber before closing his own eyes and drifting to sleep. 


	3. Jealousy

Hermoine woke with a start, opening her eyes to nearly blinding light. She rose her arm to shield the light and heard the sound of rifles being brought to the shoulders of soldiers. She saw that she and her friends had been surrounded by soldiers, most no older than she was, wearing very familiar uniforms. She looked at Ron and Harry and saw that they were awake as well.  
  
"Who are you?" one soldier asked, wearing a helmet adorned with two silver bars.  
  
"Sir, we just-" Ron was cut off once again by Hermoine.  
  
"Captain, my friends and I were out looking around and got turned around somewhere," she replied. She recognized the uniforms as World War II era, and the patch on the shoulder showed the American flag.  
  
"So you come from Doudeville, then?" a man asked with the marks of a sergeant on his collar.  
  
"Just visiting, actually. Y'see, we're from Britain," Ron replied, thickening his already heavy accent.  
  
The captain made motion with his arm and the soldiers lowered their rifle. "How long have you been out here?"  
  
"Days. I've rather lost track of time," Harry replied.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry. We've just come from Doudeville. It was nearly destroyed, ransacked by those damned Nazis," the captain replied, squatting down to look Hermoine in the eye, then looking down at the twigs beneath his boots, as if he were breaking some horrible news to her.  
  
"Oh," Hermoine replied, trying her best to act distraught.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, wondering what they should do. All the soldiers seemed to be focusing on the strange girl that they had found sleeping in the roots of a tree. Harry and Ron almost felt ignored.  
  
"Oh, Hermoine, I'm so sorry, your aunt and uncle..." Harry started, trying to help her get into character and give the three of them some idea of what to tell the soldiers as to why they were stranded in the woods so far from England.  
  
Hermoine forced her eyes to tear up, the pretended to choke them back before standing with grace and dignity. "Were... were there any survivors?"  
  
The captain, who had returned to his feet when Hermoine stood, now bowed his head again. "I don't think so, miss."  
  
Really getting into character, she gulped back more tears and lifted her head higher.  
  
"If you would like, you could tag along until we reach Louviers. We may be able to find a way to get you back to England," the captain said, replacing his helmet on his head.  
  
"I think I need to talk to my friends, captain. Please, give us a minute to discuss it," she asked.  
  
"Of course," he said. He gave a quick head jerk and the soldiers moved through the woods. The captain continued, "I'll be just on the other side of these trees here."  
  
Harry and Ron moved quickly to Hermoine's side. "If we could somehow get to England, maybe we can find Hogwarts and find some way back," Harry said.  
  
"But what about Draco?" Hermoine asked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we've landed right in the middle of World War Two. We're in northern France right now, close to the Channel."  
  
"World War Two? Isn't that the big Muggle war..."  
  
"Yes, and we should be glad it was Americans who found us, not Germans. With your accent, we'd have been skewered by now," Hermoine said.  
  
"Well, who really wants to go running back to Hogwarts so quick? I'd rather stay and watch a little," Ron said.  
  
"Well, Ron, don't worry. If we go with the Yankees, it'll be a while before we reach Louviers, if I've got my geography right. I'm sure you'll see enough of war to be sick with it," Hermoine replied. "Well, I suppose it is the wisest choice. While we're alone, we should put our wands closer to ourselves, not in our robes. I suspect that if we are traveling with them, we will be expected to wear something a bit less suspicious." The three of them tucked their wands out of sight in their clothing.  
  
"Well, Hermoine, you seem to be the favorite around here, why don't you go and inform the 'Captain' of our intent?" he asked, slightly bitter with emphasis on 'Captain'.  
  
Hermoine caught the bitterness in his voice and decided to ponder over it at a better point in time. She turned and walked toward the Captain. He had three extra uniforms, as close to their sizes as possible, sitting in wait. He allowed them time and privacy to change. Afterwards, the trio followed the division through northern France. When they stopped for camp, Hermoine sat off to the side, Harry and Ron within earshot, but more intrigued by the weapons that were being dropped next to weary soldiers.  
  
"Is this seat taken," a young man asked, holding a canteen lid of water out for Hermoine.  
  
"No, go ahead," she replied, taking the water. Her throat was parched after the long march.  
  
"So where are you from?" the soldier asked.  
  
"England," she replied. She looked at the man and saw someone who had aged far faster than he should have. She could see hints of his true age, in his smile, his eyes, but though she could tell he couldn't be more than nineteen, he could have passed for ten years older.  
  
"I'm from Texas, myself. The name's Johnny. Johnny Packard."  
  
"Hermoine Granger," she replied, taking the boy's hand, expecting a handshake. Instead, Johnny lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
Hermoine was surprised at the motion, and it must have shown in her face. "I'm sorry, Hermoine, I was just brought up by my mother and sisters. They taught me to act by the codes of chivalry."  
  
"Oh, I see. Did you not have a father?" she asked, gently, hoping not to hurt his feelings.  
  
"He... died. In the Depression."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied, putting her hand over his in a gesture of sympathy.  
  
"Were you very close with your aunt and uncle?" he asked.  
  
"My-" she caught her confusion before Johnny did and came up with a response. "Not really, in fact, I had only seen them a few times before the three of us came down to visit. We got caught on this side of the Channel when the fighting got closer."  
  
"Well, don't worry. We'll get you back to England just fine."  
  
"I'm sure you will, Johnny." She looked down at her hand, still being held by Johnny's, then glanced up and saw Harry turn around quickly as Ron asked a soldier about his M1 Garand. "Well, we both have a long day ahead of us. I think I should try to get some sleep."  
  
"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. If there's anything you need, you can ask me. The guys around here call me 'Tex.' Honestly, I think it's the nickname for anyone with a Texan accent."  
  
"Have a nice night, Johnny," she smiled.  
  
"You too, Hermoine," he replied, stepping backwards and nearly tripping over a fellow soldier's pack. He turned back and nodded at her again as he stumbled away, completely flustered.  
  
Hermoine sighed and walked over to Harry, who was now sitting alone as Ron had gone off to look at one of the M1 flamethrowers.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Harry looked up at her with a forced quizzical look on his face. "Me? You want to talk to me? With everyone else here willing to bend over backwards for you?" he asked, in pretended awe. "I'm honored."  
  
"What is your problem, Harry Potter?" Hermoine demanded. "Why are you being like this?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask your new boyfriend, or the Captain?" he asked, turning his back to her again.  
  
"Is that what this is? Why, Harry Potter, I do believe you're jealous," she said, grinning. She walked around to his side and sat down facing the opposite direction, so that they were looking past each other.  
  
"I'm not jealous. Why should I be jealous? That's ridiculous," he replied.  
  
"You know, this seems to be quite the adventure for Ron. I think he's about to go nuts over all this weaponry," Hermoine mentioned casually.  
  
"Well, with him and his guns, you with your men, and me with-"  
  
"Harry! What on earth... you are jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"No! I need to get to sleep," he replied, lying down and turning his back to her.  
  
Hermoine watched him for a moment longer before becoming comfortable a few feet away, and allowing sleep to overcome her. 


	4. A Casual Encounter

A/N: OK, I should have warned you all... Chapters 2 and 3 were not beta- read because I got over-ambitious... he he... (hey, Chapter one looked lonely all by itself) Ummmm... I think that might be it... enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
A man, with long brown hair and beard, wearing purple cloaks pointed his wand at another. Harry inched closer and saw that the man was a much younger Professor Dumbledore. He furrowed his brow when he realized that the man he was about to enter into a duel with was none other than Adolf Hitler. What surprised him more is that Hitler pulled his own wand out and the duel began. Harry woke with searing pain cutting his forehead.  
  
Harry kneeled over Hermoine while she slept. He reached his hand out and lay it on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Hmmm?" she mumbled, rolling over and attempting to open her eyes.  
  
"Hermoine," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" she asked, sitting up slightly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Harry pulled a twig from her hair. "Hermoine, something's not right. My scar..."  
  
Hermoine was instantly awake. "Do you know why?"  
  
"I had a dream just now..." He told her of the dream and Hermoine thought it over a moment.  
  
"That's it... Professor Dumbledore defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, remember?" Harry nodded. "It only makes sense that Hitler and Grindelwald are the same person. Both defeated in 1945, Hitler supposedly committed suicide, but they were never sure. Both were trying to commit genocide... Grindelwald against... against..." Hermoine's voice faded.  
  
"Oh, Hermoine," Harry whispered, gathering her up in his arms. He knew that Grindelwald had been trying to rid the world of those who were not of pure wizard blood. "It's ok, he'll never even know that you exist. We'll be gone before you know it," he whispered, trying to calm her tears. "Besides, Professor Dumbledore is still around. Grindelwald will be defeated."  
  
*******  
  
The next day, the snow began to fall. Harry, Hermoine and Ron longed for the warm fires of Gryffindor Tower. A shot rang out from the trees and the trio fell to the ground. As the Americans returned fire, Ron raised his head to watch the action. At first his eyes sparkled, seeing the several different types of weaponry from the M1 Garand rifle, the M1 flamethrower, and the M1911 .45-caliber pistol to the German 9-mm Luger and the Walther P38, but once he saw one of the boys he had talked to take a bullet in the chest, his blood staining the pure white snow, he realized that war was not all fun and games. The number of shots seemed to dwindle, then stopped altogether. He heard Hermoine mumbling to herself and saw a glimpse of her wand, then it was gone again.  
  
The boy on the ground coughed and the medic ran to him. "Don't worry, Jackson, you'll be just fine. The bullet was stopped only half an inch in. Just knocked the breath out of you, and you'll have a pretty nifty scar," the medic said as he dressed the wound. "Pretty damn lucky, I'd say."  
  
Harry smiled and put his hand on Hermoine's shoulder. "Brilliant," he whispered.  
  
Hermoine turned to him with a blank look, "What?"  
  
None of the three could keep a straight face for long and started grinning.  
  
******  
  
Before long, the division made its way into Louviers, France. The trio thanked the Captain and his men before walking off toward the air wing. Harry stopped suddenly and pulled his friends back into an alley.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry held his fingers over his scar. "Hermoine, this... this is the place that was in part of my dream... not this exactly, but I know it is here somewhere."  
  
"Well, that means Professor Dumbledore will be around here somewhere," she replied, looking out around the corner. From the corner of her eye, Hermoine saw a young woman pull a wand from her pocket and tap a few bricks, disappearing behind the wall. "And I think I know just where he would be."  
  
The three walked casually to the wall where Hermoine imitated the actions of the woman and they were almost swallowed by the bricks, emerging safely on the other side. They heard footsteps leading down the corridor and followed behind at a safe distance. They saw the woman, young, with dark hair, running across the expanse of the room toward the man Harry had seen in his dream. Though his hair was brown, he still had the same sparkling eyes, and Harry, Ron, and Hermoine could easily recognize Professor Dumbledore.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermoine ducked back behind some boxes, they watched the woman jump into Dumbledore's arms.  
  
"Who is she?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, shhhh," Hermoine replied, trying to hear what was being said.  
  
"The plan is coming along nicely, Albus. It was a brilliant idea to have wizards enlist to help the soldiers on the battlefields, especially since Grindelwald seems to have no qualms with leading his Nazis by way of dark wizards."  
  
"Thank you, my dear, but please... you're making me blush," he laughed. He kissed the woman on her forehead. "I wish you would go back to London," he sighed.  
  
"I won't leave your side, Albus. I don't care how dangerous it is."  
  
"I know, I know, I just don't want you to be hurt," he said softly. He whispered something to her that the three eavesdroppers couldn't hear and they both laughed. "Come now, we should get back to the others."  
  
As the pair turned, the teens all leaned far forward, trying to make out who the woman was. When she turned toward them, all three almost fell back. Her skin was smooth, and not a trace of silver showed in her hair, but there was no doubt in their minds as to who the mysterious young woman in Dumbledore's life was.  
  
  
  
A/N: mwah-ha-ha-ha... yeah, really cheesy cliffhanger that is also really obvious, but whatever... 


	5. New Faces

A/N: I just realized that I made an awful mistake... misspelling Hermione's name like that... but I can't figure out how to change it in my dictionary, since I had added it in to prevent those freaky red squiggle lines underneath her name every five seconds. Sigh... if anyone knows how I can erase the improper spelling from my dictionary so I can correct myself, it would be appreciated. Until then, forgive me for my spelling... lol... and now that I have all four books sitting in front of me (my third and fourth books were left at home when I moved out by mistake) hopefully I'll be able to bring more "history" to my story, straight from the pen of the Mistress of Hogwarts herself, JK Rowling, whom I assume you all know is not me... lol... I wish... I'd be rich! (instead of broke after buying the first four books, the third and fourth again, the first movie, and the first PlayStation game) he he... well, that's enough A/N... back to the story, shall we??  
  
  
  
  
  
"McGonagall?" Ron asked incredulously, starting to stand.  
  
Hermione and Harry both yanked him back down and Hermione's hand again clamped firmly over his mouth. "Quiet. We can't let them see us. If they have any memory of us, it could affect the future," Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry, still staring after Dumbledore and McGonagall, was the only one of the three who saw the man's twinkling blue eyes scan the boxes, then nod, as if he understood something. He turned back once more as Minerva's hand found its way into the crook of his elbow.  
  
"Hermione, do you think you could remember some sort of spell to change our appearances?"  
  
"I don't know. I wish I still had a library to use," she muttered.  
  
"Just something simple. Enough that they won't recognize us in the future," he pushed.  
  
"Hmmm... well, it's not quite simple, but let me see what I can do..." Hermione cleared her throat and started murmuring a few words as she pointed her wand at Ron. Soon a golden cloud engulfed him.  
  
As the cloud dissipated, they could hear a voice, unrecognizable, muttering. "Why am I always her guinea pig?" Where Ron had stood was now a boy of about 19. His flaming red hair had become a crown of golden blonde. His freckles had disappeared and his skin had tanned. Even his facial structure seemed to have changed.  
  
"Well, did it work?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione, you're brilliant," Harry grinned.  
  
"Your turn," she replied, pointing her wand at Harry.  
  
As the cloud disappeared again, Ron muttered, "Blimey, you look like a bloody movie star!" Harry's untidy black hair was now combed back neatly. The green of his eyes was deeper- if it were even possible- and his face looked more rugged and masculine. He filled out his uniform well, no longer the skinny boy of his childhood. His glasses had disappeared, but his scar remained.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry... I guess a simple spell isn't enough to cover it," Hermione said softly.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione, it might come in handy," he replied, in a voice no longer his own.  
  
"Your turn, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned the wand on herself and stepped out of the cloud of gold. Her mousy brown bushy mass of hair had become straightened, a chocolate color with blonde and red natural highlights. Her eyes had become hazel, the gold outline seeming to engulf the green, making her eyes shine.  
  
"Did it work? Do I look different?" Hermione asked, her voice also changed slightly.  
  
"I'll say," Ron muttered. A quick jab of Harry's elbow to Ron's chest prevented him from saying any more.  
  
"It worked fine, Hermione. Speaking of which, maybe we should go by different names as well."  
  
"Hmmm... Well, I want to be called... hmmm... I don't know," Ron admitted.  
  
"Maybe we should claim to be undercover in the Muggle world, and therefore have common Muggle names," Harry said.  
  
"Yours is already common enough, as is Ron's, but we need to change them anyway," Hermione replied. "Hmmm... I think Daniel for you, Harry, and... Rupert seems to suit you, Ron."  
  
"Rupert? Well then, you should be Emma," Ron said as if he didn't like the name he was given.  
  
"That's fine. So, Daniel, Rupert, and Emma. Until we reach Hogwarts in our time, that should be how we refer to each other," Hermione, now Emma, replied.  
  
"Well, now that we're all situated, what do you say we go find out what's happening down here?" Harry asked.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement before following Harry down the corridor that they had just seen McGonagall and Dumbledore disappear down. The corridor seemed to be heading in a downward direction, sinking below the earth. Somehow the air around them was getting warmer, not colder as would be expected. As they turned another corner, the corridor ended abruptly.  
  
"Well now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied, examining the wall closely. "Aha!" she replied, tapping a suspicious spot with her wand. The wall disintegrated under the touch and Ron and Harry took a step back in surprise.  
  
"I think she found the way in," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"Come on, Daniel, Rupert," Hermione said, leading Harry and Ron into the hall. The hall was filled with witches and wizards, all dressed in Muggle clothing, most in Allied uniforms.  
  
The trio took positions near the back and watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall stood before the congregation.  
  
McGonagall commanded everyone's attention the way she did even in the future, tapping on a glass. Dumbledore then straightened himself, rising to his full height in front of his colleagues. "Friends, you have all been doing a wonderful job. Grindelwald's power is weakening minute by minute. As for the medi-wizards, a wonderful decrease in the number of fatalities is being reported. We must however, be constantly aware of the danger that lies in fighting such a powerful wizard. Just as Grindelwald's Muggle Nazis have been trained to find and destroy the people that he has chosen, he has his ways of discovering which of those among us are not 'pure-blood' as crude as the term may be. Remember to be aware of those around you," Harry shifted uneasily as Dumbledore's gaze seemed to pierce straight through him. "And never let down your guard," he finished.  
  
  
  
A/N2: I figured it would be a bit less confusing if the trio were only known as their aliases while in dialogue, so I'll refer to their actions as their real names. 


	6. Draco's Menace

Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's taking so long between chapters. I have no free time to write anymore, but I'll try to keep them coming, at least one chapter per weekend that I have. Oh, and for those of you wondering where Draco went, here's your answer. Hmmm... yes, I am aware that Draco's eyes are gray, I believe (I can't find where I saw that in the books), but blue eyes work better with the story... if it bothers you, just pretend he put a spell on his own eye color. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a private conversation before walking through the other witches and wizards to face them.  
  
"Good evening, friends. I don't believe we've met," Dumbledore said, his eyes cautious, but friendly nonetheless.  
  
"No, we haven't, I'm sure I'd have remembered," Harry responded. "My name is Daniel. These are my friends, Emma and Rupert."  
  
"Welcome to our little group, then, Daniel... Emma... Rupert," Dumbledore replied, looking at each as he said their names. Ron, like Harry had, shifted uneasily, feeling as though Dumbledore's piercing gaze and sharp eyes could see through the disguises.  
  
"Albus, dear, I think you've frightened them. I'm Minerva, glad to meet you," the future deputy headmistress of Hogwarts said as she extended her hand to Hermoine.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well," Hermoine said, shaking McGonagall's hand. "We were just with a company of American soldiers. They were leading us here so that we could possibly make it back to England."  
  
"Did you come with just the three of you?" Dumbledore asked, rather abruptly.  
  
"Here yes, but we arrived in France with four," Harry replied.  
  
"And your fourth?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"We don't know. He seemed to have disappeared shortly after our arrival," Ron replied bitterly.  
  
"Well let us hope that he is well," McGonagall replied.  
  
***********  
  
"So you see, this girl is a very talented witch, very talented, but a Mudblood all the same. Her talent is a disgrace to the name of magic," Draco drawled.  
  
"And you say that her companion, this Harry fellow is dangerous to my cause as well?"  
  
"Yes. A little known fact is that his mother was a Mudblood. He is hailed as one of the best wizards of his age group. If you capture the girl, he will try to save her. Then you can take both," Draco replied, his icy eyes twinkling. He had never noticed the change in his demeanor from playful bullying to murderous, but the man he was speaking to had. Indeed it was this man who changed Draco Malfoy's plans.  
  
Draco had run towards where the planes were flying and came across a German encampment. When the Germans eyed his platinum blonde hair and his icy blue eyes, they thought he was the spitting image of Aryan. The leader of the group of soldiers he had stumbled upon worked it out of him that he was a wizard, and thus, he was brought to see Grindelwald himself. Now Draco stood before the man. His hair was dark, a small moustache coloring his upper lip, and swastikas decorating his uniform. Had Draco known anything of Muggle history, he'd know that he was known as Adolf Hitler in the non- wizarding community.  
  
"You have done your duty to tell me this, young Mr. Malfoy. Go now and report to Heinrich. He will dress you properly, in the uniform of my men."  
  
Draco tilted his head in a sort of bow before turning to leave. He completely forgot about the small hourglass on a thin gold chain that sat on Grindelwald's desk. Grindelwald picked it up and looked at it. The dark wizard knew what the Time Turner was and how it worked and noticed the error in the base that caused the four Hogwarts students to land in France. He corrected the cause before hanging it around his own neck, just in case.  
  
"Guttenberg!" Grindelwald yelled.  
  
A short, rather hefty man entered, bowing low. "Yes, your excellency?"  
  
"Three new wizards have joined Dumbledore. I want you to capture the girl. She will be the only one not immediately recognizable from the pictures I have given to you."  
  
"How am I to do so, sir? They are rather protected in their caverns," Guttenberg asked.  
  
"Do it," Grindelwald growled, sending shivers down Guttenberg's back.  
  
"Y-yes, sir," the fat man stuttered, backing out the door he had come in through.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, guys, sorry it's taken so long. Hopefully this answered some questions. Review!! Yeah!! 


	7. The Faceoff

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time. I'd nearly forgotten about where I was trying to take this story, and I'm afraid that it may have been so long that the characters may seem a little out of place... I'm just trying to get settled back into the story. Review, please!  
Guttenberg watched from a distance as Albus and Minerva showed Emma, Rupert and Daniel to the two hotel rooms they would be using. They had arranged for a normal military flight to take them back to England the next day. Once the two adults had retired back to the caverns, Guttenberg took action. He snuck into Hermione's room, careful not to wake the boys in the other and used the Petrificus Totalus hex on her. He had a slight bit of trouble getting the girl, who had been sleeping curled into a ball, through the window, and ended up knocking something off the dresser. It hit the floor and broke.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. Something had woken him, but he didn't know what. Then he heard sounds at the window. He went to it, his socks muffling the sound of his feet on the floorboards. He looked outside and saw a short, fat man carrying Hermione. He instantly opened the window and pointed his wand, but before he could decide what to cast, Guttenberg had disappeared, Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry shouted as he quickly dressed.  
  
"Huh? I'm trying to get some bloody sleep here!" Ron shouted, pulling his covers up over his head.  
  
"Ron, get out of bed, Hermione's been kidnapped!" Harry yelled, pulling a side of Ron's mattress up to tip him out.  
  
"Kidnapped? By who?" he asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes from his seated position on the floor.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet I know who is behind it. C'mon, we have to go to Dumbledore."  
  
"Right, mate. I'll just be a minute," he said, pulling his shirt on.  
  
Eventually, Harry dragged Ron out of the room and down into the caverns. "Dumbledore, we've had trouble. Her- Emma's been kidnapped," Harry said, nearly slipping.  
  
Albus' blue eyes narrowed slightly at the information. "Did you see who it was?"  
  
"A short, fat man. He petrified her, then carried her off," Harry said, in a nearly defeated tone. He almost blamed himself for not being more careful with her.  
  
"What do you think, Minerva?" he asked. A familiar tabby cat purred under the palm of the wizard's hand. "Probably Guttenberg. Grindelwald is setting his trap. He must know something about you that makes him want you to come to him, either to destroy you or to have you join him. You did the right thing by coming here. Now, I must go face him head on."  
  
"I'm going with you," Harry said. "I couldn't let you go by yourself to help save someone who should have been under my protection."  
  
"Your protection? Please, explain," Albus said, his eyes turning a greyish- blue shade.  
  
Harry sighed. "She is not of pure blood. I told her that she'd be safe, no matter what. I should have kept her closer."  
  
"I sense something stronger than friendship at work here," Albus whispered, his eyes starting to twinkle again.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, changed his mind, and shut it, before opening it again. Ron smiled, "You look like a bloody fish, would you make up your mind?"  
  
"I'm going with you," Harry said again. "Apparating into Berlin?"  
  
"Yes. Glad to have your company, but I'm afraid I'll have to face Grindelwald alone."  
  
"Then when it comes to that point, we'll do what we must. I have to go."  
  
"Very well. We leave in an hour. If you could possibly wait in the conference room? I have something I must discuss with Minerva."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you," Harry replied. He and Ron both walked out to the conference room where they "met" Albus and Minerva.  
  
Minerva took her human form. "You still want to face him alone?"  
  
"I have to, Minerva."  
  
"This Daniel wants to help. I sense that he has a lot of power and potential. You also have me. Why must you do this alone?"  
  
"Daniel is coming along, but he is going to save this girl. When it comes down to it, he will find her and help her, not fight Grindelwald. I cannot count on him to help me, not if it comes down to saving her or fighting him."  
  
"How can you be so certain?" Minerva asked, looking at him.  
  
"It's what I would do," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "As for you, I simply cannot allow you to go to Berlin with me."  
  
"Why not, Albus?"  
  
"We've had this conversation too many times. I've told you that I don't want to see you get hurt, but I suppose I should tell you the real reason. If for some unknown reason, you were injured, or worse, and I came out of the battle better off than you, I should never forgive myself. Just like Daniel blames himself for Emma's kidnapping, I would blame myself for any ill fortune that would befall you because I did not keep you away. You must stay back, for me. Be here so that I can pull strength from the knowledge that you are waiting for me, safe and sound. Be here to lead the others in battle against the Nazis."  
  
"I love you, Albus," she said softly, tears forming in her eyes. "You'd better come back to me, if you won't let me come with you."  
  
"Minerva..." Albus sighed. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you, and I swear to you that this will not be the last time I say it to you."  
  
They kissed once more to seal his vow before they walked out to Daniel and Rupert. "So, Daniel, are you ready?" the older wizard asked.  
  
"I think so, sir," Harry replied, gripping his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Then we are off to Berlin," Albus said firmly. He nodded to Minerva gravely, before smiling and winking with one sparkling blue eye. Minerva choked back some tears before lifting her head proudly and smiling back. Ron took his place beside McGonagall. They watched as Albus and Harry disappeared.  
  
The two wizards looked around at the area where they had apparated. Before they could even try to figure out where to go, Guttenberg appeared. He was shuffling along, running some pointless errand to keep him out of his master's hair. Retrieving Hermione was the first thing he had done right since his servitude began.  
  
Harry shouted as he pointed his wand, causing the man's feet to become unbearably heavy. He ran over to his captive. "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" Guttenberg asked.  
  
"You know who, you sniveling little toad," Harry growled, the glint in his eye becoming murderous.  
  
"Oh, you must be talking about the girl. She makes a lovely addition to Grindelwald's trophies," Guttenberg smiled, his partially rotten teeth showing from behind his thin lips.  
  
Harry's hand flew up, but was caught by Dumbledore before he could backhand the man. "Where is your master?" Albus asked calmly.  
  
"It is no matter of yours unless you are looking to be broken and destroyed."  
  
"I'll ask you again before I conjure up a few nice big bugs for you to play with. That was your fear back in school, am I remembering correctly, Johann?" Albus asked. Guttenberg had been a Slytherin while Albus was teaching Transfiguration, before he had become the DADA professor.  
  
"You wouldn't," Guttenberg replied. Albus' wand twirled and a roach from the side of one of the buildings grew to become as large as a Volkswagen Beetle. The insect looked hungrily at Guttenberg. "Don't let it eat me! Please! I'll tell you... he's in the bunker over there. He's got underground caverns."  
  
"Take us to him," Harry ordered.  
  
"OK, just please, make the roach disappear." Albus shrunk the roach and gave Guttenberg the use of his legs. He waddled over to one of the bunkers, and tapped on a series of bricks. A tunnel opened underneath the wall and Harry and Albus followed it. As the tunnel leveled out, it widened into a large cavern. Grindelwald was standing with his back to the duo, over a body lying limply on the floor.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as he realized who was at Grindelwald's feet. His fists clenched, one around his wand, and he clenched his teeth. Before he could do anything, a patient hand was lain upon his shoulder. Dumbledore stepped forward.  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore, I was wondering when you'd arrive," Grindelwald said, without turning.  
  
"Grindelwald, you must end this madness or I will end it for you," Albus said calmly. His eyes, however, turned a cold gray.  
  
Here Grindelwald turned toward the duo. "And who are you? Oh, you must be the boy... yes... your friend told me about you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. Then he realized that Malfoy had to have been behind this, getting Hermione kidnapped. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"We just had a little bit of fun, well, I had fun anyway. She is a very proud young woman. Tried so hard not to scream or cry," Grindelwald replied.  
  
Harry went pale and his legs turned to rubber. "Oh, Merlin..."  
  
"Grindelwald, your fight is not with either of these two. I have come to relieve you of your dictatorship. Face me, and fight," Albus said, raising his wand.  
  
Grindelwald raised his wand, but used it to levitate Hermione before tossing her against a wall, out of the way. She hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Stop!" Harry heard himself scream. He ran to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. He lifted her and crouched behind an outcrop of rock to attempt to tend to her while Dumbledore fought the evil wizard.  
  
Now, Grindelwald and Dumbledore faced off, wands at the ready. 


	8. Defeat

A/N: OK, guys, I screwed up again. I mentioned that Dumbledore was Transfiguration then DADA professor, but he was just Transfiguration. For anyone who hasn't figured it out and is struggling to remember the aliases, the actors and actress that play Harry, Ron, and Hermione are named, respectively, Daniel, Rupert, and Emma. Hope that helps!  
Draco walked through the caverns, and came across a teen, watching as Dumbledore and Grindelwald faced off. "What are you doing?" he asked, demanding an answer.  
  
"Quiet you ninny," the boy said. "They are dueling."  
  
"How dare you call me a ninny! State your name!" Draco demanded, angered.  
  
"I am Tom Riddle, Grindelwald's apprentice."  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" Draco asked. When Riddle's eyes narrowed, Draco saw this as his chance to procure his family. "I apologize for my tongue, Lord. Remember now and always that the Malfoy family will support you in your quest."  
  
"Malfoy? Hmmm... I'll keep that in mind. Now, would you like to watch old Dumb-ledore be defeated?"  
  
Draco grinned sadistically and took his place along the wall to watch.  
  
Grindelwald cast the first curse, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Dumbledore felt his feet leave the ground. He was spun around and tossed like a rag doll to the floor.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Dumbledore shouted. It caused every motion of Grindelwald's to become much slower.  
  
Grindelwald furrowed his brow in anger and decided to pull out all the stops. "Crucio!" he called, his words slowing down as well. Dumbledore easily dodged the curse, and shouted his own. "Locomotor Mortis!" Grindelwald's legs became locked together, and he could not walk. He lost his balance and fell onto his back.  
  
Tom Riddle became outraged and called "Serpensortia!" as a large snake slithered from the end of his wand. He started teasing the snake, telling it to go after Dumbledore, with his rare gift of Parceltongue, which allowed him to speak to snakes.  
  
Harry looked up from Hermione and saw the snake slithering toward Albus and started speaking to the snake, calmly and kindly. Somehow he managed to lead the snake away from Dumbledore and toward Grindelwald. No matter how hard he tried, the snake's hunger was greater than Harry's determination, and Grindelwald was crushed by the snake.  
  
"Accio!" Dumbledore called, seeing a thin gold chain around Grindelwald's neck. He caught the Time Turner and pocketed it before the snake swallowed Grindelwald whole.  
  
Behind the corner, Tom Riddle became outraged. "Dumbledore! I swear to the Dark Arts themselves that you will pay for that! You will feel the pain of losing someone dear to you as you have done to me!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the boy and saw the seventh year head boy and prefect, Tom Riddle. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense. Albus was the only teacher who did not practically worship the brilliant student, mostly because of Tom's own attitude toward Dumbledore. He watched as Tom ran through the caves. Harry spotted Draco as he turned to follow, but he called out "Stupefy!" and stunned him.  
  
"How is she?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. She isn't breathing."  
  
"Come on, we must get her back to our headquarters," he said softly. Tom Riddle's threat shook Albus to the core as the only person he could possibly mean was Minerva. Harry lifted Hermione in his arms and Dumbledore hovered Draco along in front of them.  
  
The four of them arrived in France to see Ron and Minerva waiting impatiently. Minerva rushed to Albus, but he put his hand up. "Not now, Minerva."  
  
"But-" she protested. She looked to Harry, and found sympathy in his deep green eyes, but no answers. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but was much more involved with getting Hermione some help than he was with Dumbledore and McGonagall's love lives.  
  
"We must get back to Hogwarts immediately. I have important business to settle and we must see Emma treated immediately." Albus limped wearily away from her and arranged for a Portkey to take them back to Hogwarts.  
  
Once Hermione was in the custody of the school nurse and Albus' wounds were healed, Albus left Harry to watch over Hermione as he spoke to Minerva.  
  
"Albus, I'm so glad you're safe," Minerva started as they walked through the corridors toward his chambers.  
  
"My dear, must we go on with this charade?" Albus asked, stopping in a common hallway.  
  
"What- What are you talking about, Albus?" Minerva asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Oh dear, I thought you could tell the whole time..." he said casually, pretending to become lost in his thoughts. He was steeling himself for the moment when he would break her heart, but he knew he had to to keep her safe.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, stop talking this cryptic nonsense and tell me what you mean," she demanded.  
  
"Please don't get mad at me, dearest Minerva, but I'm afraid I've deceived you." He started off with this, but that was all he had planned, so the rest he simply made up on the spot. "I saw you, one of the most brilliant students at Hogwarts, though you graduated two years before I began teaching, a strong, and strong-willed, witch, with tremendous animagus skill, but I was not as sure of your loyalties as I probably should have been. I knew I couldn't let Grindelwald have you on his side, so I acted as though I were in love with you to ensure that he would not be able to use you. Now that Grindelwald is dead, however, it seems I may have been wrong to doubt you all this time. I adore you as a colleague, but I'm afraid that I do not feel an inkling of romantic attraction for you," he explained, speaking slow, clear, and loud enough that any students walking by could hear. He knew that if Tom himself wasn't listening from behind a corner, then the news of their break-up would reach him anyway.  
  
Minerva simply stared at Albus, her hands at her throat, eyes wide. "You... you..." she struggled to pull together some form of a full sentence before her anger filled her veins. "I don't know what's worse, that you doubted my loyalties, or that you led me to believe that you loved me. Well, Professor, I think the Wizarding Actor's Guild Award should go to you, because you did a bloody good job of it. I can't believe that you can stand her and claim that you feel nothing for me when only three nights ago you-" Dumbledore's hand gently closed over her mouth.  
  
"Come now, Minerva, that is better off discussed behind closed doors, not in a hallway full of students," he said, his calm voice belying the red tinge gracing his cheeks.  
  
"Behind closed doors indeed," Minerva continued. "Sure, you want your bedroom antics quiet, but don't have the slightest qualm about tearing my heart out in the open."  
  
Albus furrowed his brow. He should have expected her to be so passionate about this, but for some reason he hadn't. His heart ached with every second that they continued, because every word that was spoken was like a drop of acid on the bond they shared. Every sentence pushed her farther from him. Then he reminded himself that it was for the better.  
  
"Minerva, please. I was only doing what I thought was right. I don't want to lose such a wonderful friend over this."  
  
"I think you should have thought about that earlier," she spat, turning on her heel to retire to her own chambers.  
  
Albus sighed heavily and went back to the hospital wing. "You know, Daniel," he started, "sometimes to win, you've got to sacrifice, but how can you tell when the price is too great?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," Harry replied, taking his gaze away from Hermione to look at him. His blue eyes looked tired and defeated, and the usual twinkle seemed extinguished.  
  
"I can only hope that she will still seek me out as a friend," he sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, sir. I'm sure you can return to your friendship before too long. I'm sure that she looks up to you in adoration, even if she doesn't realize it."  
  
"Here, I took this from Grindelwald's neck. I believe it once belongs to you and your friends," Albus said, pulling a thin gold chain from his pocket.  
  
"But how-" Harry started, taking the Time Turner from him.  
  
"There were far too many hints given in the course of our encounters, but I shall take your word on what you said about Minerva and I," he said, his eyes regaining just a bit of his old sparkle. "Good luck, Daniel," he finished before walking to his chambers.  
  
Once Hermione had been awakened from the Bewitched Sleep that Grindelwald had placed on her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the still stupefied Draco traveled back into the future until the instant that Draco had turned it to begin this whole mess.  
  
Hermione called "Ennervate" to release Draco from the Stupefy curse. He glared at the trio and walked off proudly.  
  
Hermione waved her wand and the disguises seemed to melt away. 


	9. Bring on the fluff!

A/N: And so we come to the end... bring on the fluff! Lol  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," Ron said, his hand over his stomach. "I'm going to the kitchens."  
  
Harry and Hermione watched as Ron Left them in the hall.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Harry said once Ron was out of earshot. "I should have kept you closer to protect you."  
  
"Harry, stop. There's nothing more you could have done."  
  
"Yes, there was. I could have stopped acting like a prat and come to terms with myself. I was jealous of the soldiers because... well, I realized how I felt about you. After I went to you in Grindelwald's cavern, and you weren't breathing, I was so scared. I wouldn't know what to do if I never told you how much I cared for you. I couldn't imagine life without your smile to brighten the day, or your brain to get us out of the messes that Ron and I put us in. I can't believe that it's taken me six and a half years to realize how I feel for you, Hermione. I'm sorry for that."  
  
Harry looked deep into her eyes, shimmering from tears threatening to spill forth. "Harry-" she whispered before his finger rested lightly on her lips.  
  
"Shhh... it's ok now," he smiled as he leaned down and touched her lips to hers. Right then, the whole world disappeared and everything was right. When he stood, he couldn't believe that Hermione had always believed herself to be plain. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Oh! Dumbledore and McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed, remembering.  
  
"What about them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They've been living a lie all this time. C'mon!"  
  
*********  
  
Harry went to Dumbledore's office while Hermione waited in the halls.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Can I ask you for some advice on... er... on a little dilemma I have?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, Harry. What is it?"  
  
"Well, see, it's about... ummm... well, let me ask you this... have you ever been in love?" he asked.  
  
"Ahh... yes, I was," he said, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. "Once," he added, somewhat sadly.  
  
"How did it end?"  
  
"Well, I had to break it off to protect her. I was afraid that harm might come to her because of me."  
  
"Why would that happen, sir?"  
  
"Well, I was threatened once, long ago... but even now that the threat seems ridiculous, I'm not sure that she would take me back. She seemed rather upset with me and told me that I had broken her heart."  
  
"You said that this was a long time ago, though, right? Are the two of you friends now?"  
  
"The best of friends, Harry. The best," he smiled.  
  
"Then why don't you at least give it a shot?" he asked.  
  
Albus paused to contemplate the question. "I'm sorry, Harry, but who is getting counseled here?" he grinned.  
  
"You answered my question, sir. Thank you." Albus watched, bemused, as Harry left the room.  
  
Harry went to Hermione in the halls. "I think he is going to ask. He never told me right out who he was in love with, but..."  
  
"She still adores him, even after what happened. It's so obvious I'm surprised that more people haven't picked up on it. I'm sure she'll forgive him."  
  
*******  
  
"Well, you see, Minerva... when Tom killed his father, a Muggle, he was already under the influence of Grindelwald. He had become the boy's father figure. So when Grindelwald was defeated, he swore to get his revenge on me by destroying someone very dear to me. So, to keep you safe, I had to keep you away."  
  
"Albus, he was always frightened of you. Probably *because* you killed Grindelwald."  
  
"But all the more reason for him to hurt those close to me, and not me, myself. It doesn't matter anymore, though. I'm tired of playing this game, Minerva."  
  
"You know, those things you said really hurt, Albus," she said softly, looking down at her hands, hands that had aged nearly 60 years since the events had taken place.  
  
"I know, Minerva. It hurt me to say them, and then again to see your reaction. I am so sorry. I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you'll let me," he said sincerely, taking her hands in his.  
  
Minerva smiled. "There's just one thing I want to hear you say. I want you to fulfill the promise that you made to me the day you left for Berlin."  
  
Albus smiled. "I love you, Minerva, and this still won't be the last time I say it," he whispered.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Albus," she said quietly before they met in a loving kiss, pouring sixty years of hidden love into each other.  
  
********  
  
Somewhere, in a dark misty forest, Lord Voldemort opened his red eyes, waiting for his chance to take revenge on Harry Potter- source of his own demise- and Albus Dumbledore- the cause of his existence as the Dark Lord. He decided once more to call on a family prophesied to him by a young man to be loyal followers once long ago in Germany. He would call on Lucius and he would give his life to honor his Dark Lord.  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally finished it!! Hopefully that's enough fluff to hold me a few stories... lol... now I just need a new idea and time to write... hmmm... well, in the meantime go read more of Isis Malfoy... she writes better HP fanfic... he he... (hey, at least I can admit it!) Now that you've read, go review!! 


End file.
